Mai, Aang, and Zutara
by 13515
Summary: Just a little story about Mai, Aang and Zutara
1. Chapter 1

_Camera opens on a Oparh like set with a couch in the middle of the room and a huge T.V in the back round_

**Mai:** welcome to Mai, Aang and Zutara talk show

**Aang:** hooray I have a talk show

**Mai:** and I thought Ty lee was bad this kid has A.D.D

_Mai glares at Aang who is jumping on the couch_

**Mai: **anyway our show is about how Aang and me feel about Zutara

_Aang stops jumping and looks at the T.V. backround_

**Aang: **um…. Mai can we change the back round on the T.V.

_Mai turns around to see the T.V. on it her and Zuko are kissing next to a dead Katara_

**Mai:** no way it took me $50 dollars to get that on there

**Aang:** you should have put a dead Zuko on there instead

_Mai looking irritated _

**Mai: **is this Mai and Aang fightshow no it's not so shut-up

**Aang:** ok fine, we have to stop Zutara at all cost people

**Mai:** that right Zutara sucks and totally interferes with Maiko

**Aang: **and don't forget Kataang; well me and Mai have a few plans to stop it

**Mai:** the first plan we taped a few hours ago so here it is

_T.V. begins to play video_

**Mai:** Aang you did remember to put tape 2 in not tape 1 right

_Aang looks nervously at the T.V._

_**TAPE**_

_**Aang:** ok to make them jealous we'll kiss when they walk by_

_**Mai:** why the hell did I agree to this? it's not going to work _

_**Aang:** be possive Mai  
_

_**Camera guy**: ok here they come places!_

Aang holds Mai against the wall as Zuko and Katara round the corner

_**K****atara:** and that why never drink salt wate- _

Katara and Zuko both stare as Aang is making out with a Mai who is fighting to get away

_**Zuko:** hey leave her alone_

Zuko walks up and pulls Aang away from Mai

_**Mai:** ok it worked but WHAT THE HELL you put your tongue in my mouth_

_**Aang:** um… I got into the moment_

_**Zuko:** Mai are you o---_

_**Mai: **not now Zuko I have to wallow in self pity because I let a 12 year old get to second base _

Mai stomps off with Zuko at her heels

_**Katara:** Aang what just happened_

_**Aang:** we figured out the answer _

_**Katara:** _um… ok

_**Camera guy:** that a rap people_

_END TAPE _

_Mai glaring daggers at Aang _

**Mai:** tape 2 was the edited version you idiot

**Aang:** sorry um… were ok right

**Mai**: people please review and send us viewer mail

_Mai begins to attack an Aang_

**Camera guy:** ok shut it down nobody wants to see Mai when she's pissed

* * *

Notes: ok I had this Idea come to me in Math so review if you like it more chapters will come soon. Also review letters that you want them to read on the show. I made this one short because I just wanted to see how it would turn out. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A stage is brought into view with two people sitting on a tan leather couch. Mai is on the right and Aang is on the left. It is a red wall as a background color with a huge T.V. in the middle of it.  
There is big lettering that says Mai, Aang, and Zutara in white. The set is bright and is almost a pin_k.

**Aang:** Welcome to Mai, Aang, and Zutara!

**Mai:** I'm over joyed to be here. _sarcastically_

**Aang:** We have a guest to help us win the war on Zutara.

**Mai:** Who? And since when do we have guests.

**Aang**: Um….

_Aang pulls out a note card and looks at it_

**Aang**: Ty lee is the guest.

**Mai:** Crap

_Mai hits herself in the fore head. Just then Ty lee runs on stage and gives Mai a big hug._

**Ty lee: **Mai how come you didn't invite me on your show earlier.

**Mai:** _sighs_ Why are you on here Zutara doesn't interfere with any of your parings.

**Ty lee: **Mai does Zutara interfere with your favorite paring._ Teasing voice._

**Aang:** Yeah it interferes wit-

_Mai puts her hand over his mouth._

**Mai:** yes, it interferes with um… Katara and me.

**Ty lee: **WHAT! Mai you never told me that. I always thought if you were gay we'd be together.

**Mai:** Oh Agni ki Ty lee that's, oh I did not need to hear that.

**Aang:** That's what I thought to before. You and Mai, but Mai likes Zuko.

**Ty lee: **You like Zuko I knew it.

**Aang: **Duh of course she does.

**Ty lee:** Oh and you like that water bender right?

_Aang starts to blush. _

_Ty lee plops down in between Mai and Aang._

**Ty lee: **So what can I do to help!

**Mai:** Go home.

**Aang: **Give us ideas to stop all this Zutara stuff.

_Ty lee looks up at the ceiling like she is pondering._

**Ty lee:** I could dress Mai up really sexy.

**Mai: **TY LEE!

**Ty lee:** Fine, fine ok we could kill Katara.

Mai: I already said that one.

**Aang: **NO WAY!

**Ty lee: **Agni ki it sure is hard to please you two.

**Mai: **Again why don't you just go home?

**Ty lee**: Oh got it Mai you and Aang should be a couple to rub it in their faces.

**Mai:** NO, we already tried that and not the best time of my life.

**Aang:** Yeah Katara is a way better kisser.

_Mai glares daggers at Aang_.

**Aang:** No offense

**Ty lee:** Well why don't either of you make a move.

**Mai and Aang: **No

**Ty lee: **Why not.

**Mai:** Um if you haven't noticed Zuko is hot.

**Aang: **Katara is so pretty I'm way out of her league.

**Ty lee:** She that's your guys problem you have very low self-esteem.

_Mai and Aang both look at each other then at Ty lee._

**Mai**: Ok that's all the time we have for Ty lee.

_Aang blows Ty lee off stage with his air bending._

**Ty lee: **You guys know I'm right.

_Ty lee is no wear in sight and seems to have been blown into another Kingdom._

**Mai**: Ok I'm done.

**Aang: **No lets read a letter then we'll be done.

_Aang pulls a letter from his sleeve and holds it out to Mai.  
Mai grabs the letter and begins to read._

_**Dear Mai,**_

_**Since it's obvious you have a crush on zuko why don't you just go for**_

_**him? He joined your crew so there is plenty of time. And you and ty lee**_

_**could beat azula in a second.**_

_**Avatargrl789**_

**Mai: **Huh? Easier said then done.

**Aang: **You could do it Mai!

**Mai: **Shut up little child before I kill you.

**Aang: **Sorry.

**Mai:**_sigh. _Why don't you try to get a sulky Prince who is extremely hot to like you? Huh? Doesn't sound that easy does it. Yes he joined the group great, that'll just give Ty lee more of a reason to tease me. Yeah and I don't think we could beat Azula the Avatar and the other chick couldn't beat her.

_Mai points to Aang with both hands and raises an eyebrow._

**Aang; **I could have beat Azula if only Zuko wouldn't have gotten in the way.

**Mai:** Hey! He was doing the right thing now I get interaction with him.

_Mai smacks Aang in the back of the head._

**Aang:** Ouch!

**Mai: **But I will try the key word is there try to get Zuko's attention.

**Aang:** Good job Mai!

**Mai**: Suht up you should be with Katara by now you two have hade like two seasons. I have'nt even interacted with Zuko.

**Aang**: Hey it's not my fault.

**Mai: **Whatever, well that's all the time we have.

**Aang: **Have a good rest of the day and destroy anything Zutara related.

* * *

Note: Um… I really did'nt like this chapter but I countined this story cause I am having serious writiers block on my other ones.

So R&R PLZ!!!


End file.
